Saw Style
by Alicecullen1997
Summary: Rosalie Hale wasn't expecting this to happen. Rated M for language and gore. Has charicters from twilight in it. Crossover of twilight and saw
1. Chapter 1

**Saw style**

I woke up in a room that I didn't fall asleep in. I also had a headache. One like a hangover but it was like a marching band playing over and over again. I didn't drink though. I know I was drugged. As my eyes started coming into focus I realized I was in a room that is shaped like a bathroom.

I also noticed that I was not alone.

There was a man beside me. The man was my friend, Embry. He had some kind of device attached to him. A couple of inches of pure metal shaped in the same shape as his ribs. He also had some kind of mask over his face. It didn't have any kind of poison in it, It was pure fresh oxygen. You could see that by his breathing.

This was also attached to me. I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen

Then the TV infront of me flickered into life. There was some kind of puppet that kind of looked like a clown.

_Hello Rosalie._

_I want to play a game. You seem to like to tell people and their families that their loved ones are going to die, Now it is your turn. _

_The device attached to you can crush you in a few seconds. You also have the mask, If you breathe the device closes in on your sides. This is also attached to your friend. _

_Whoever can get through this can carry on through the maze._

By this time I had tears in my eyes. I didn't want to die but I didn't want to see my friend die either. I knew for a fact that Embry had weak lungs. He could hold his breath for about 13 seconds. He wouldn't last.

I couldn't stop the tears flowing over my eyes. I couldn't watch my friend die. I watched him with a sympathised expression and watched him take his last few breaths and then the blood poured out of his sides where his lungs would have been.

Something clicked and I fell out of the 'trap'. I wanted to get out. Run as far away as possible. I limped through the passageway. I kept walking. And walking...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Why would any one do this? Whoever was, was one sick demented person.

The passageway was lit up with the green neon lights I could just about see the blood stains on my crisp white shirt.

I was a horrible person. I watched my friend die! How could I?

I couldn't get through properly. There was a metal door that didn't seem to go in with the theme of the room. There was also a sheet of glass. And two handles underneath.

**- PULL ME -**

I couldn't get past without holding them. So I grabbed them and saw something terrible in front of my eyes. When I took hold of them two spotlights sprung into action.

There was two people with blood already down their shirts.

The TV flickered into life again.

_Hello Again Rosalie. _

_You seem to like taking peoples life into your hands. This is what's going to happen. There are two people in front of you. Both of them your friends. There are some differences though. _

_One has a wife and children and a Ill mother. The other is alone. Their lives are in your hands._

I looked up and saw who I had to save. My childhood friend Sam or the high school bully Nessie.

It was a test of forgiveness.

How could I ever forgive Nessie though? She told me I was ugly, never get married and never be able to have children who would love me.

But how could I murder another person?

I had to make a quick decision. The handles were pulling apart and pulling both of them slowly off the pieces of wood they were perched upon. I know that they were trying to make me kill one of them. They were showing pictures of their life in front of me.

Sam looked so happy with his wife. His children looked like him.

Nessie was on her own. Or with someone. But she looked like she had just punched them.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" I kept muttering to them over and over again.

I let go of one of them.

I heard a sharp scream and then blood blocked my vision.

Sam looked at me. "Thank you, Thank you Rose".

I couldn't take any of this in. The warm tears ran down my face.

Although Nessie made my life hell all the way through high school, it was nothing worth dieing for.


	3. Chapter 3

**M'kay i'm only writing this today because my friend RosalieHale1997 said that I had to, if you've watched saw then this is the trap right at the beginning. **

**Chapter 3**

**Mike POV**

Oh god. Where am I? And why does my head feel so heavy?

Hang on. I'm not at home.

And I'm not alone either.

Jessica Stanley the school bitch was in the other cell. She had some kind of metal thing attached to her face.

_Hello. I want to play a game._

The puppet on the TV screen scared the shit out of me. He was the scariest thing I had ever seen.

_You two seem to like hurting other people. Now its your turn. You have a device attached to your heads, Every minute it will push further into your head. The only way how to get out is to weigh out the most amount of flesh. You are competing against each other. You have 10 minutes._

I panicked.

I looked around and saw a table of surgical instruments in front of me. There was a surgical knife. And a scary looking meat cleaver.

Cause im not the skinniest of people I started clawing at my stomach. Jessica just looked confused.

Then she let out an ear piercing scream.

A minute had gone past.

The device had two drills in it. And at this moment they were trying to seep into my head.

By this time Jessica was trying to saw off her arm. Her screams filled the room and there was blood pouring down her head.

Her arm was covered in blood and her veins were disconnected and showing.

Good thing her dad was a doctor. She would've died of blood loss by now.

'shit shit shit' She kept chanting.

I got pushed back into reality while the drills pushed into my head. Both of us were crying.

**Jessica POV**

What sick bastard put me in here?

He needs to die.

If I ever got out alive.

He had got me so desperate that I was trying to saw off my own arm!

A shot of reality got pushed into my brain.

So did a couple of drills.

I couldn't saw through my bone.

I'm going to have to break it.

I looked around and saw the giant meat cleaver. That would break it within two minutes.

I started hacking my arm.

There was one minute left of my life.

I got very desperate. And tears mixed with blood were staining my pale cheeks.

I managed to get my arm off with a few seconds to spare.

The silence was broken by mikes final scream.

The floor was ruined by mikes blood staining the floor around him.

The scene was sickening and it terrified me.

A door opened and fresh air touched my face.

I ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm kinda carrying this on from chapter 2. I didn't know what to write for chapter 3 so that was kind of a filler. **

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Oh my god. I am so scared. I just killed 2 people.

One of them bullied me but nothing that I would wish that she died for. The other one of my best friends.

I will _Never _forgive myself for this.

I _**Needed **_to get away.

Far away.

I kept walking just hoping I would see the fresh air. But saw the worst thing I could imagine.

My friends, boyfriend and parents were all strapped into a carousel. It kept spinning and spinning. I froze.

It was going to make me choose.

By the time I was finished I would be a mass murderer.

I ran to the bars surrounding the cage. The warm tears flowed over my eyes and just kept coming.

"_You Bastard!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was trying to claw through the cage hoping that it would be anyone but them. Please. Let this be a dream.

I didn't want to watch the people I loved most die. And with me controlling their deaths too. I ran over to the gun and looked around it.

Of course it wasn't that easy. They had surrounded it with glass covering everything apart from the barrel. I guess this was kind of like a game of Russian Roulette. With me saying who gets the bullets.

It was slowing down?

Bella was sat facing me. Eyes red with tears filling her brown eyes.

The gun clicked.

I put my hand everywhere I could.

It didn't stop.

The world went in slow motion.

My head felt heavy with regret. I managed to mouth sorry at Bella. Her final moments Edward was screaming "I love you" at her.

The gun flew a bullet towards her chest and ripped her apart from the inside. My heart felt like it had got ripped out.

It wasn't going to stop.

There was two boxes in front of me and just behind the gun. I guess this is how I stop the bullets fireing.

A flash of reality went through my eyes.

I can only save two people.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I couldn't kill any of them. It ripped my heart out watching Bella die.

Everyone was shouting at me.

I tuned into my parents voices.

"Rose, please listen to us. We love you but we've had our lives. Everyone here is younger than us and has a longer life in front of us. Please. Whatever you choose you must know we love you and always will"

Her voice broke on the last word and her and Carlisle were holding hands. Waiting for the impact of the bullet shooting through their hearts.

It didn't stop on them.

It stopped on my childhood friend Jacob Black.

This was going to hurt more than Bella. I've known him for my whole life.

"_I'm sorry Jacob. I'm sorry. Sorry."_

The gun clicked twice and I looked him in the eyes for the last time.

His eyes filled with tears then shut for the last time.

They weren't going to stop.

It kept going.

It stopped on Alice.

I put my hand in the box.

She was like a sister to me. I've known her for as long as I can remember. I couldn't sit here and watch her die.

A spike shot through my hand and I screamed in pain.

I managed to send a weak smile to her.

All I heard was "Thank you rose, thanks so much"

A shot a guilt ran through my heart.

I could only save one more person. I had my friend.

My Brother.

My Parents.

And my boyfriend.

I couldn't live with myself if I killed _any _of them.

My parents told me to kill them. But I couldn't.

I couldn't kill any of them. I wish I could jump in front of the gun to save them. I couldn't go on.

The carousel was slowing down again and this time it stopped in front of Esme.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

No way in hell could I kill my own mother.

Whoever was doing this was some sick bastard.

"Please no. Mom. I love you don't ever forget that. You too dad. I'm sorry all of you."

The gun clicked twice and mom collapsed in her seat. Dad was stroking her hair. And holding her had, refusing to admit that she was dead.

"Esme honey, wake up please. You just blacked out. You need to stay strong for our family. Please wake up"

He broke. He was in absolute tears. He couldn't even think of life without mom.

The carousel kept spinning.

This was a nightmare. I could either save my friend, my dad, my brother or my boyfriend.

This time stopping on Edward.

"_YOU BITCH! LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME!"_

Tears kept rolling down my face.

"I'm SORRY Edward! I really am!"

A gut feeling made me sick.

The gun shot forward and a bullet flew into his stomach and right through his spine. There was a bone-tingling crunch as his spine flew across the room. His blood dripped down to the floor.

Next it came to dad.

It stopped over and over again. Its like there was someone watching. When it stopped on an slouched member of my family in a seat the gun didn't click. It just span the carousel around again. Until it finally found its waiting subject.

Unfortunately the waiting subject was dad.

He had a pleading look in his eyes but his heart told him different.

"Don't worry Rose honestly. I don't think I could live without Esme. Please kill me."

There was tears in his eyes but I could tell he made his choice.

I collapsed to the ground not being able to watch my dad die.

The gun went off breaking the silence. Then came the heartbroken sobs from Jasper. He has just watched his mom and dad die. He had their blood all over his back.

I hated myself.

Then came the choice between Jasper and Emmett...


	7. The End

**CHAPTER 7**

I couldn't choose.

I had just killed my parents and my best friend.

Alice was still spinning around with them but the gun missed her every time. She was crying her eyes out. She was part of our family as her parents had abandoned her when she was 2 years old.

Emmett was crying and Jasper was crying even harder.

"Rose" Jasper managed to choke out between tears

"Please listen to me. I love you lots but you need to kill me. You will have a happier life with Em. Hes good for you. I can't stay with you forever. I'm prepared to die for you two to be together so take this chance. Please"

I had a lump in my throat, I wanted to walk away. From all this pain and misery.

But I couldn't.

"Jazz. I can't I don't want to kill any of you. Please don't make me choose"

But I have to choose, and I had to choose quickly.

Emmett's sweet face stared at me.

I had to choose.

And I chose Emmett. Jazz was right with what he was saying.

I stuck my hand in the evil device that made me kill half my family.

"I'm Sorry Jazz"

The spike went through my right hand and I screamed out in pain.

I put my head down and tried to slump down onto the floor so I couldn't witness my brothers death.

The last squeak of the carousel drew near and the deathly silence. Then the last thing I heard was a gun shot.

I was sweating madly in the darkness.

The faces of my family were staring at me in shock.

I was knocked out and didn't wake up for 6 hours.

Alice and Emmett hugged me. Carlisle and Esme were filled with happiness. Jazz was stood to the side with a look of relief on his face. Bella and Edward were stood at the back of the room hugging each other but never taking their eyes off of me.

Jacob was no where to be seen. Well I suppose he shouldn't be. He lives in La Push.

Emmett was the first one to speak.

"Rose what the hell happened in your dream? You kept screaming and crying. You were out for over 6 hours. Please Rose tell us."

I choked on my tears and started telling them my story.

**Mwhaha. So what did you think? This is the end but I might do a sequel to it. Please R&R. And my dear friend RosalieHale1997. Please don't kill me. **


End file.
